Vanishing Hitchhiker
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Urban Leyend AU! Enrico Maxwell conoce a una joven rubia una noche en un bar...pero ¿La joven es lo que aparenta o esconde algo más...horroroso? Para el reto: Terror en el fandom del foro La Mansión Hellsing


**Disclaimer: Hellsing y sus personajes son de Kouta Hirano.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto: Terror en el fandom, del foro La Mansión Hellsing**

 **Summary:** AU. Enrico Maxwell conoce a una joven rubia una noche en un bar...pero ¿La joven es lo que aparenta o esconde algo más...horroroso? Basado en la leyenda Urbana Autoestopista fantasma.

 **Pairing:** Enrico Maxwell/Integra Hellsing (pasado)

Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing (futuro)

 **Estatus:** Completo Si[ **X** ] No []

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

Lo que voy a contarles puede parecerles algo difícil de creer, un hoax que no hace más que molestar a aquellos internautas que viajan por la web. Pero tienen que saber que la historia que escucharan en este momento es sumamente real.

 **Londres 7:00 PM del 2000**

El ambiente de aquel pub londinense era sumamente relajante para alguien como Enrico, un joven que pasaba por la década de los veinte, rubio de ojos azules, vestido formalmente y sobre su cuello una cruz que acompañaba su vestimenta elegante.

Llegaba de una larga estadía en Italia, donde había habitado toda su vida, en los mejores colegios y que ahora llegaba a Reino Unido para pasar las vacaciones en casa de su tío un hombre mayor pero sumamente católico.

Estaba por terminar su primer vaso de alcohol en lo que restaba de la noche, tendría que disimular muy bien cuando su tío preguntara porque se encontraba fuera a altas horas de la noche.

Su atención se concentra en la puerta, en donde una joven rubia de tímidos ojos azules accedía al lugar.

Con sus jeans negros y una blusa blanca hubiera podido pasar como toda una malota, sin embargo su actitud y su mirada decían cosas diferentes.

Sus ojos se conectaron al ver a la joven sentarse unas mesas enfrente de él. Se sonrieron tímidamente.

La plática con ella es amena, jovial, exquisita en su más pura definición.

Sin pensarlo van pasando las horas, ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Debía estar en su casa antes de las diez y media!

Enrico se despide apresuradamente de su nueva amiga, solo alcanza a oír el murmullo de su voz diciendo.

—Mi nombre es Integra—

.

.

.

.

Han pasado apenas dos días desde que vuelve a poner un pie en el bar de siempre.

Su tío Alexander le ha regañado, Qué si ha llegado tarde, que si se está volviendo muy rebelde, El ya esta fastidiado ¡Ni que fuera un adolescente de dieciséis años!

Se ha vuelto a escapar con una excusa aún más creíble lleva con él un libro sobre Teología en los últimos años que deberá devolver a la biblioteca en donde se pasara "horas, estudiando"

Al entrar a aquel local Integra le espera, con el mismo atuendo de la vez anterior, empieza a creer que trabaja en algún lugar cercano, sin embargo ella le sonríe, y tal como la primera noche que se conocen siguen charlando, sin que el tiempo parezca surgir efecto.

.

.

.

.

Alexander está preocupado, es la tercera noche en la que su sobrino sale a ver a alguien, parece que se reúne con la chica que le gusta en algún lugar cercano. El hombre mayor sonríe discretamente, sin embargo no desea que se distraiga de sus estudios teólogos por culpa de un noviazgo.

.

.

.

.

La última noche la pareja de amigos se encuentra a las afueras de una famosa discoteca local. Enrico ha decidido arriesgarse y contra todas sus creencias morales la ha invitado a ese lugar.

Con su timidez característica Integra acepta. Sonríen, bailan, charlan e incluso se dan su primer beso. Este es frío pero Enrico cree que es por culpa de todo ese hielo que tienen los vasos de vodka.

El amanecer llega demasiado temprano, frío y nublado para su gusto. Ha comenzado a llover y ella se está congelando.

Como un acto de caballerosidad le pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros, ella se sorprende.

Enrico le pregunto la dirección de su casa, la joven le indico las instrucciones para llegar a su hogar. Aunque él no era muy aficionado a la velocidad, cada tanto ella le pedía bajar la bajara, pues le daba mucho pavor terminar en un accidente automovilístico.

Al llegar a unas cuantas cuadras cerca de su hogar, Ambos acuerdan verse mañana a la misma hora, incluso ella se atreve a besarle fugazmente los labios aún con su chaqueta puesta.

Pasan varios días sin ninguna señal de ella, Enrico pregunta a varias personas e incluso al bartender, pero ninguno sabe que responderle.

La última noche es aquella en donde el desiste de su búsqueda, sin embargo es una joven dama la que da respuesta a su pregunta.

Es rubia, de cabello corto, grandes pechos en una indiscreta blusa ajustada y un par de pantalones cortos. Se sienta a su lado. El esta incómodo, se nota a leguas que ella no es Integra.

—Hace un par de años trabajaba para una familia adinerada. La joven a la que usted busca pertenecía a la familia Hellsing una noche ella salió de fiesta y…jamás volvió. Un accidente en la autopista acabo con su vida. Parece ser que su muerte desencadeno una serie de desgracias, su novio asesino al responsable y después se suicido, Sus hermanos en un intento desesperado de mantener el poder se mataron el uno al otro y el padre…el murió de tristeza ante la muerte de sus tres vástagos. Todo eso sucedió cuando yo tenía apenas dieciséis años. —

Enrico esta en shock, sale a paso rápido del bar, a duras penas consigue arrancar su moto y se dirige al cementerio local.

Aún escéptico de las palabras de la joven se dirigió al interior del camposanto, en un rincón se encontraba la tumba de aquella joven.

Se quedo paralizado, no podía mover sus pies del suelo.

Porque allí, corroída por el paso del tiempo, estaba la foto de la joven Integra, quien sonreía con complicidad y sobre la lápida… su chaqueta de la última vez..

.

.

.

 **Años después**

Un joven llamado Pip Bernadotte se encuentra parado frente a ese lugar, donde estuvo Enrico diez años atrás, con la expresión más pura del horror en su rostro y la gabardina que le había prestado la noche anterior en su mano derecha, mientras en la foto estaba la sonrisa tímida de aquella primera vez.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno...mi segundo reto para el foro. *suspiro de alivio* originalmente Pip se encontraba con Enrico (ya mayor por supuesto) para recabar información como periodista, pero al final no se dio y termine con el descenlace que aquí se presenta.**

 **Se aceptan aplausos, riviews, tomatazos, panes de muerto, y chocolate caliente.**

 **La olla de oro te espera al final del arcoíris después de dejar tu riview...si vez que no hay nada entonces es leyenda urbana o llegaron antes que tu ^^**

 **Un Abrazo**

 **Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
